Elemental Workshop II
Details *30 *Ability to kill two (or three, read below) Earth elementals (level 35) |items= *A Pickaxe *A hammer *8 coal *The Battered key from Elemental Workshop I or a knife to get a second key *If players also want to make a mind shield they will need to mine an extra elemental ore and bring 4 more coal | kills = 2-3 Earth Elementals (level 35) }} Walkthrough Starting Off To begin with, you need to go to the Exam Centre of the Digsite south-east of Varrock. Search the bookcases there, and you'll find a Beaten book with a scroll in it as a bookmark. Make sure you keep the book as you will need it later. Read the scroll, then head to Seers' Village. The Key If players still have the key from the Elemental Workshop I quest, players can skip to the next section of this guide. Otherwise, once in Seers' Village, head to the house south-west of the bank and search the shelves to get a battered book and the battered key. You no longer need to use the knife on the battered book to get the battered key. The Workshop Go north to the building (next door to the bank) with an anvil, and use the key on the odd-looking wall on the north-wall, and go down the stairs you find there. Now, once inside, follow the directions on the scroll. Walk 2 spaces north, 2 east, 2 north, 2 east, 10 north, and finally 4 west. Players will end up in the water elemental room in front of some machinery. Search it for a key. Actually walking the steps is important. If players simply try to skip to the spot without following the path will result in possibly not being able to search the machinery for the key. After the steps have been followed the machine will have the search option available. Mine two or three elemental ores from the west room and smelt them into elemental bars in the south room. You may need to repair the Bellows in order to get the furnace hot enough to smelt the Elemental bars. Use the elemental ore on the furnace with 4 coal in your inventory to get an elemental bar. Two ores/bars are needed to complete the quest. However, three ores/bars are needed to complete the quest AND make a mind shield. Now head back into the middle of the area and use the key on the large hatch in the ground. Making repairs Claw repairs Once downstairs, players will need to fix the machinery. First off, search the crate full of schematics just south of the stairs. There are two schematics players can choose, take both with you. First players will use the crane schematic. Go back upstairs and use one of the bars on the workbench. Make the crane claw. Players can also choose to make the helmet at this point. Players will need to have the battered book in their inventory to create the helmet. Save this for later. Go back down the hatch and rotate the claw towards you with one of the levers at the south part of the room. Then lower the crane towards the ground with the other lever. Make the repairs by using the claw in the inventory with the claw on the crane. Once its repaired, raise it again. Once the claw is repaired, place an elemental bar on the Jig Cart. Do not move it yet. Lower the crane again, and it should pick up your bar. Raise the crane again. Now, rotate it so it can be above the lava using the eastern lever. Lower the crane again. This should dip your elemental bar into the lava, and it will turn Orange. Raise the crane again, then turn it with the other lever once more so you can place on the jig cart. Lower the crane then raise it. To the north of you will be a small area with fencing on 3 sides and a lever as a central viewpoint. Pull the lever, and your jig cart and bar should move on to the next step, the press. Press repairs Use the short staircase on the south-west or north-east corners to get to the upper gantry area. Open the junction box to work on the pipes for the press. To connect the pipe junctions, simply click on one pipe section and then click the section to which you want to connect it to. Players will want to arrange them as seen on the right. Once they are connected in the proper way, go back downstairs and pull the lever that is just next to three small pipes. This should flatten the bar. Now, go back to the mine cart controls and pull the lever once. It should now move on in front of a water tank. Water Tank The Pipe: For the next two parts, players will need to search all crates (Upper and lower sections of the secondary workshop. There are some crates under the stairs too. Note the location is random for every player) until you find a small, medium, and large cog as well as a pipe. Go up onto the platform again and replace the piece of pipe in the northern part of piping that has a hole in it. You will find piping in crate on that floor. You will need to repair the pipes before proceeding. Cooling the bar Now, go back downstairs and pull the Old Lever beside the water hatch. This will open the door. Next, turn the corkscrew lever twice, which will move the jig inside the chamber. Seal the water hatch again by pulling the Old Lever. Now turn both of the Water Valves, found to the east and west of the Old Lever, now the water hatch will be flooded. Turn both Water Valves again, pull the Old Lever and turn the Corkscrew to bring the jig back onto the track. Now pull the mine cart control and the jig will move along to the next area. The Cogs Take the three cogs to the machine on the east side. On the side of the machine are three pins. You want to stick the small one on the upper left, medium on the lower left, and large on the right. Turn on the fan with the lever, then turn it back off again and advance the bar back to the south where you can now pick up a primed bar. Flattened bar is white. If you also want a mind shield repeat this process on another elemental bar. Then use the primed bar on the anvil. Finishing Up Go down one more level to where there are two doors; one with the mind symbol and the other with the body symbol. The body door cannot be opened yet, but go into the mind room. Place your bar on the part on the right (south) - extractor gun and sit on the rather intimidating extractor hat chair next to it. You will temporarily lose 20 magic levels as a part of you will be drained into the bar turning it into a primed mind bar. You may make as many primed mind bars as you like providing you have enough primed bars, but if your magic level falls below 20 the machine will not function. Note: If you don't place anything under the gun, and put on the extractor hat, your character will receive a shock, depleting 4-9 hp. Now, you simply need to go back up to the workshop, have the Beaten Book in your inventory, make a Mind Helmet out of the primed mind bar and the quest is complete. Rewards *1 Quest Point *7,500 Experience *7,500 Experience *Ability to make mind shield and an elemental helmet. **To make a mind shield: get a Slashed book from the Elemental Workshop I quest house, then smith a primed mind bar into a mind shield. Music Music tracks unlocked: * Prime Time Trivia * Down the hall from the mind chamber, another door can be seen, with the symbol for the body rune. When one tries to open it, the player receives the message "The door is securely locked, for now." This hints to the next installment of the series. Mod Mark confirmed they are making a Elemental Workshop III in his Q&A. * Shortly after the quest was released, in a forum thread, a Jagex Mod joked about the body door and what it would be used for, saying "It could be anything. Imagine, a Body body?" *This may be a reference to 'mind, body and soul', and there may even be a 'soul door' in the future. *If you look closely at the mind extracter machine it looks like part of the machine is floating. *When inside the workshop, it appears that your kitten stops growing and doesn't get hungry. See also *Elemental Workshop I *Smithing Category:Quests